Bare Emotions
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Zeke's relationship with Harper hits a snag, and the Russos help him.


**Another story I started before I decided my hiatus, this time centering around Zeke, with Justin, Max and Mason getting in on the mix. The plan was that they would end up at a nude beach, but as you can see, I didn't make it that far. **

** I might continue this story in the future, but with the hiatus, I figured I would drop this first part in for anyone who was interested.**

** There's actually no slash in this section, as I was trying to build a plot around this one, but if it stimulates you all the same, then go ahead and read onwards!**

* * *

><p>Having a girlfriend was basically like having a really pretty guy friend, at least that was how Zeke saw it. He was proud to be Harper Finkle's boyfriend not just because he thought she was cute, but because she was the first girl he comfortably be himself around. She didn't put up with his quirks and fanatic supernatural interests; she found them endearing. And he loved his girlfriend's passion for creating bizarre fashion. This was a relationship of equals. Things couldn't have been better.<p>

The only thing that troubled Zeke sometimes was that lately, Harper kept trying to push new ideas that would break all the fun they had during their weekend alien movie bash. Instead of their usual pancake brunch, complete with zombie faces made of syrup, she wanted to go somewhere nice, somewhere where he would have to wear a tie. And all of the sudden, when they walked on the beach, she just wanted to sit and talk, instead of scraping through the sand to find proof that aliens were hiding, biding their time for the best moment to reveal themselves. It was as if she had become disinterested in their couples' routine.

And then there was the kissing.

They had never really been into holding hands in public, and even when it was just the two of them, Zeke and Harper pretty much kept their hands to themselves. But now, when they sat together on the couch, Harper wanted to sit as close as possible to Zeke, and no matter how interesting the sci-fi program was on the TV, her attention waned, until she was kissing Zeke's ears and neck.

Of course it felt good – more than good, amazing even. But this was all new to Zeke, and he didn't know how to process it. Plus, Harper tended to do this when there was some really good stuff on TV, so he let her continue while he continued focusing on the screen in front of him.

It wasn't until he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder that he looked at Harper.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

"You don't think of me as a girl," Harper said. She moved to the opposite side of the couch and crossed her arms, glaring so hard at him that Zeke started to feel a little hot.

"What do you mean? Of course I do. It's not like you're some alien in disguise preying on innocent humans with pans to suck out our brains and feed them to your alien overlord…are you?"

Harper rolled her eyes. "Zeke, can we just forget about aliens and zombies and all those other creepy creatures for a minute. I'm taking about 'us.' You do realize that we're dating, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, would it kill you to act like it? I was kissing you for the last ten minutes and you didn't even look at me. We don't go anywhere that we haven't been a million times already, and whenever I want to talk, you want to talk about wizards and stuff. I just want to do something romantic once in a while…unless, you don't think I'm pretty. Is that what it is? Is there someone else?"

"Harper, you know that I'm crazy about you. There could never be anybody else," Zeke said.

"Then kiss me."

Zeke remembered trying to gauge when it was okay to have their first kiss. He had tried looking for signs, constantly carrying breath-spray so he would be ready at a moment's notice. And after spending weeks trying to read into signs that probably weren't even there, he leaned over and pressed their lips together one afternoon when some excess frosting from a cupcake decorated Harper's face.

That moment had been spontaneous, exciting and nerve-wracking. But the moment was so natural that Zeke could feel way more comfortable afterwards.

Now she was forcing something that should have come on its own. Zeke felt like he was being compressed from pressure. He wasn't used to feeling this awkward around his girlfriend.

"Forget it!" She threw a couch pillow at him, and slammed the door as she left. Zeke was a complete loss for words. How could Harper have reached her boiling point while he had just been blissfully unaware? Being a boyfriend way more complicated than he had thought.

* * *

><p>"But I don't understand <em>why<em> she's upset." Zeke plopped onto Justin's bed and sighed. "Tell me how to fix this, Justin. You were always better with girls than me."

"Well, I don't know about that." Justin couldn't help but smile at the compliment. "But it sounds like Harper wants you to treat her more like a girlfriend, and less like a buddy. Why didn't you kiss her?'

"I don't know. It was weird. I felt really nervous. Harper and I don't usually do that stuff."

"Think how Harper must feel. She probably feels really ugly because her boyfriend won't kiss her. I think you can fix this whole thing by kissing her like she's the only other person in the world."

Zeke imagined that he and Harper were alone in some isolated corner of the earth, the dark sky overflowing with stars. "Wow, that sounds good, Justin. You're a genius, Justin! Harper would that. Just one problem. Can you imagine me kissing Harper, you know…passionately? Because I'm not gonna lie, even I'm having a hard time believing it."

Justin laughed. "I think you're thinking too much, and that's coming from me. If you think Harper is special, then she'll feel it when you kiss her. Trust me. Every time Juliet and I kissed…it was magic."

That was the cheesiest possible pun Justin could have come up with, but the faraway glassy look in his eye was a signal that Justin didn't even realize that he had scrunched his shirt up.

Zeke had never met Juliet. That was back when he didn't know that the Russos were wizards. But he and Justin had stayed up a whole night talking about everything in the wizard world and once Juliet came up, Justin looked simultaneously heartbroken and happy. Zeke was both surprised and impressed when Justin showed him a picture of her. She was beautiful. And Justin clearly never forget about her.

"I remember being right here on my bed with her – our legs wrapped one another and her chest pressed against mine." Justin inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, a low sigh falling from his mouth seconds later. Zeke wondered if the image of Justin and Juliet was just as vivid in his best friend's mind as it was in his own right now.

"Our foreheads were pressed together and I had one hand at the small of her back, and the other on her right thigh. Her skin was so warm and smooth."

Zeke tugged at his shirt collar. He was suddenly feeling really hot. He could see sweat sparkling across Justin's face and a faint red coloring his cheeks.

"We were both feeling really hot…so she started undoing the buttons on my shirt. Then she touched my chest all over, especially my pecs…and her thumbs were rolling my nipples. The husky groan that escaped Justin's parted lips drew Zeke back into reality, and to the very noticeable bulge in Justin's jeans.

Justin swept his tongue across his lips and swallowed, his Adam's Apple bobbing, before he opened his eyes. Zeke had never seen Justin like this before. Justin looked nearly hypnotized with desire. Zeke felt a distinct hardness between his own legs just from looking at Justin.

"Anyway," Justin said, his face even redder than it had been seconds ago. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and fiddled with some laundry while he babbled on about how Zeke should make Harper feel desired.

His mind still reeling from images of Justin and Juliet that had burned their way into his brain, Zeke nodded and went to Harper's. But first, he stopped in the Russo kitchen to get a glass of water. His throat was super dry.

* * *

><p>The Finkles' door was like an impenetrable fortress. Not even flowers and chocolate could get Harper's attention, which was a shame because Zeke had spent nearly all of his money on them. So he stood there on Harper's porch, trying to think of a genius tactic to get to her, when he remembered Justin's advice: make her feel special.<p>

"Harper, I'm really sorry that I've been such a lousy boyfriend," Zeke shouted from outside her door. "Please give me a chance to make it up to you. I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left."

"You're just saying that so I won't be mad at you anymore."

"No, really! I've never had a girlfriend before, so all of this romance and kissing, it's all new to me. But I think I'm starting to get it, and I want to prove it to you, so please let me in."

The second Harper opened the door, Zeke stepped forward and wrapped his arms tight around his girlfriend. And when she looked up at him, her mouth open when she was about to say something, Zeke snuck in the hardest kiss they had ever shared.

It was rough, wet, and the sound of their tongues rolling around one another so aggressively has Zeke's knees buckling from the kiss. He couldn't pull away from Harper's lips for more than a second before she grabbed Zeke's face, and slammed their mouths together again. There was a pent-up frustration, a longing in Harper that made Zeke want to kiss her back. He had no idea that she wanted him this bad. Zeke Beakerman never thought of himself as anything special, especially when it came to looks, but the hunger of Harper's kisses sent heat sweeping through his whole body.

He was amazed that they had been able to make their way to the couch without falling over something, but now, he was on top of her, and her hands were sliding up his shirt to feel his chest. Suddenly, Zeke's mind was flooded with thoughts of Justin and Juliet, the blond girl's hands rubbing all over Justin's smooth, sweaty, hard pecs. Then down his abs, each one clearly defined and tight against her slender fingers, which were getting dangerously close to the waistband of his jeans.

With Harper kissing him like this, touching him like this, Zeke felt like his body had melted into Justin's. Every muscle in his body felt alive, and his balls ached with the same impatience that Justin's must have throbbed with when Juliet's hand slipped underneath his pants to grab his hard cock.

"Juliet—"

That didn't sound like Justin's voice. A shove to his chest had him rolling off the couch and onto the ground.

"Who's Juliet?" Harper asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her arm. "I can't believe you're cheating on me, after everything you just said. You were just taking advantage of me! I never want to see you again, Zeke!"

* * *

><p>Naturally, instead of going home to beat himself up over what had happened, Zeke ran to the Sub Station again. He had just hit rock bottom with Harper, and the only person who could lift him up right now was Justin. But as he ran through Waverly Place, sweat making his shirt cling to his chest, Zeke found his mind repeatedly sinking back into the picture of Justin and Juliet.<p>

Sure, he thought that Juliet was pretty – he wasn't stupid. But that was his best friend's ex, and he would never think of her in a way that betrayed Justin. And no other girl could make him feel the way Harper did. Zeke had just got caught up in the moment, swept away from the feeling of _being_ Justin, having his body react to her hands and lips. It had been the single most stimulating experience of his life.

Using the spare key that Justin had given him in case of emergencies, Zeke burst through the door that connected the Sub Station to the Russos' place, and found Max and Mason rolling around on the ground. Both of them were laughing and panting like they had been wrestling one another for quite some time.

* * *

><p><strong> I'm actually really satisfied with how this came out so far, so I would definitely like to continue it at some point. But I guess time will tell.<strong>


End file.
